


The death of Ziost

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Ziost story line....after the Empire's Wrath sees what Vitiate does to Ziost she turns to family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The death of Ziost

She watched in horror as Vitiate consumed every living thing on Ziost. The screams of the people on the planet raged through her head, Imperial and Republic alike. Her saber fell out of her hand and clattered to the ground. In less then 5 seconds Ziost was a dead husk of a planet, a barren wasteland with only droids remaining. Pulling herself up from the ground she turned and headed back to her ship, the Legion's spear.   
Collapsing on her bed, she pulled her armor off and headed back to Vaiken space dock to talk to Lana. Before she did, she pulled her holocom up and made a call to her father. She had seen her fair share of death and destruction but seeing a planet consumed like that shook her to her very core. The holo image of Darth Marr appeared before her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darth Marr felt the agony and horror his daughter was feeling through the force. Something had shaken her badly and he wasn't sure what it was. He knew she was strong and killing people wouldn't have this type of effect on her. He hoped he was wrong that it had something to do with the former Emperor but was fairly certain Vitiate was somehow involved. When his holocom beeped and he looked at the frequency he wasn't at all surprised it was her calling him. Looking at her holo image he could see she was shaken, confusion plagued her features and her feelings through the force. What had she seen?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ziost is gone, every living thing on the planet is gone." she told him in a shaky voice, "Vitiate, he...he killed everyone."

Running her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face, "I watched the planet be consumed father, I could hear the screams of the people on it. How the hell could this happen??" 

For one of the few times in his life, Marr wasn't sure what to say. How can one explain Vitiates madness? Despite her being the Empire's Wrath, she had always been sensitive and this type of large scale death was going to haunt her for a long time. Taking a breath and removing his mask he tried to explain.

"There is no reason for it my child, Vitiate is mad and will stop at nothing to suck all life out of the galaxy. You did everything you could to stop him, we will have to regroup and try again." 

"I let him out on Voss, he was trapped there but I let him loose on the galaxy again father, I DID!." her anger and self loathing boiling to the surface

"You had no idea what a madman he was, and Baras needed to be stopped. Do not blame yourself."

"Too late for that." she said, " I need to talk to Lana when I arrive in about a hour at Vaiken. After that, can I...can I come home for the night?"

"You do not have to ask, you can always come home. I will see you when you arrive my child."

The holocom clicked off and she collapsed on her bed. She did not want to talk to Lana but they had to take stalk of what they had lost and reform. On Marr's end he realized this was bad, not only the confusion and anger coming from his daughter but the power Vitiate gained from sucking Ziost dry. Could they really stop him or would they end up like those on Ziost?   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Darth Marr returned home he could feel his daughter as he reached out through the force. Her saber was haphazardly thrown on the table, her boots near the door, her jacket slung over the back of the couch where she was asleep. Despite being asleep he could feel the rolling and swirling of her emotions loud and clear. She had no walls up all. Realizing the fight of their lives was going to come sooner rather then later, he grabbed a blanket and covered her. He would do everything he could to defeat Vitiate and stop this madness from going any further, for his family and for the Empire. He also knew his daughter would stand by his side. Would it be enough was the question.


End file.
